What Happens in Las Pegasus
by atomicpuffin
Summary: Discord and the girls go to Las Pegasus for a much needed vacation and to strengthen their bonds of friendship. Of course the best laid plans are the first to fall to pieces. After one night of fun the mares wake up to find a few surprises from the previous night. None more so than one pair who wake up to find they got a bit more than they bargained for...such as gold bands.
1. Best Laid Plans

**Hello everyone! For those that don't follow me on Fimfiction, you didn't have a heads up on this project. This is a parody that I was issued a challenge to do. The rules are simple and only apply to Fimfiction, but I wanted those of you that are only on Fanfiction to be able to follow this strange and nonsensical story I'm about to weave (if you so wish). So please enjoy and hopefully I can win the bet with my sister involving this parody ;)**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Fluttershy trotted around her living room, humming to herself as she cleaned. Things were starting to finally get back to normal around town after Tirek was defeated.<p>

Mainly the lives of the six mares that had defeated him. Fluttershy sighed as she set down her cleaning rag.

She looked around her now clean hut and wondered what she should do for the rest of the day. Things had quieted down so much that she was actually feeling…bored…

There was a knock at the door and she turned at the sound.

"Who could that be?" She whispered as she trotted towards the door.

When she opened it her face broke into a wide smile as she looked up at her best friend. Discord grinned down at her as well and opened his arms for her.

She flew up and wrapped her hooves around him in a gentle hug.

"Oh Discord! It's so good to see you! You didn't say you were coming by today in your last letter." She pulled back and smiled at him. He chuckled and walked into her cottage before setting her down again.

"I wasn't planning on stopping by before our next picnic my dear. However, I couldn't resist seeing you."

She felt a small blush at his words, trying not to read too much in them. She nodded and turned towards her kitchen.

"Well would you like some tea then? I can start a pot right now." She let out a small squeak as he wrapped his body around, blocking her path. He was still grinning at her and she recognized the sparkle in his eyes.

He was excited about something and she had a feeling that this wasn't just a random visit.

"My dear Fluttershy, have I told you recently that you are without a doubt my dearest friend?" He purred and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Y-yes?" She whispered, he stood up again and paced away from her, stroking his beard in thought.

"I have haven't I? Well then have I done anything to **_show_** you?" He grinned back at her and she tilted her head further.

_What is he getting at?_

"Discord…you don't have to do anything to show me. I know that you and me are-eep!" She shrieked as he pulled her against his side, still stroking his beard.

"Yes, yes…That's all good and fun. But I want to follow your lessons fully! So I was thinking…shouldn't best friends give each other gifts, even when there is no special occasion?"

Her eyes widened as his grin doubled in size and he snapped his fingers. In his claws there were now a ticket, which he fanned out to reveal seven other similar tickets.

"W-what are t-those?" She whispered and he only responded by handing them to her. She took them and read the printing on them.

She gasped, flying out of his arms an excited smile lighting up her face.

"Are these real Discord!? Did you really get tickets to…oh, but that show has been sold out since it opened?" She turned and he chuckled. She looked down at the tickets again and then back at him.

He then threw out his arms and sparks flew from his fingertips.

"Surprise my dear! I was hoping you would be excited to see these!"

"Oh, but how did you even get them?"

He grinned and pulled on his ear,

"I have my ways…" He said mysteriously and she frowned suddenly.

"Discord…You didn't steal these did you?"

He threw his hand over his heart and gasped.

"Never! You really think I'm capable of such a treacherous deed!?"

She gasped and flew to him, wrapping her forelegs around him.

"OH NO! Of course n-not! Well…maybe…I mean no…I mean…oh!" She started to tear up and Discord panicked. The sight of her tears brought back to many unpleasant memories.

"Whoa, whoa, hey now…I was only teasing dear. Please don't cry…I was just being me. No, I didn't steal those. I went to the production manager and…convinced him that it would be good publicity for his show if…well…if you and the girls attended." He finished sheepishly and she looked up at him.

"So…you didn't steal them…but you did use tricks to obtain them?" She said with a slight stern voice and he gave her his award winning smile. One that made her heart secretly flutter in her chest.

"Maybe just a little…But it's all worth the lectures to see your face light up as it did."

She blushed again and hid her smile behind her mane. But she couldn't hide it completely and he put his claw under her chin, turning her face back to him.

"Ah…so you aren't that mad that I got you and the girls special tickets to see Circus de Selle Francais? Good, cause I can't take these back. So start packing my dear!" He laughed and let go of her.

She sighed and decided not to admonish him…this time. After all he was just trying to do something sweet in his own way and she was excited to see the show. Then what he said registered and she frowned again.

"Pack? Why would I need to pack?" She asked and he gave her a look that said it should be obvious. When she continued to stare at him he sighed and pointed at the date of the tickets.

She looked down and noticed that the showing was in a week. Still that didn't…then she understood.

"You want me to leave for a week? Oh, I can't go for that long! What about the animals I couldn't possibly…"

He laid his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her and she was reminded of the day she reformed him. It made her smile slightly as she looked up into his amber eyes.

"Fluttershy…these pests can do without you for a few days. I'll even use my magic to ensure it if it'll get you out of this cottage. You've all been working so hard that none of you have had any time for fun."

She still wasn't so sure and she looked back at the tickets. She really wanted to go, but…

"But how can I leave…"

"Fluttershy, please…Look at it this way. This will be a great chance for all of us to become closer friends as we spend some time together seeing the sights in Las Pegasus!" He gave her his best puppy eyes and she felt her resolve breaking.

"Well…it has been awhile since me and the girls got to spend some time together…and you do need to be seen with us more since the…" She stopped and instantly regretted bringing up the 'incident' as Discord cringed.

He hated to be reminded of his mistake and she felt awful for mentioning it again. So in order to distract him she decided what she would do.

"Okay Discord. If you can convince the others to join…I'll go too." She whispered and his ears perked up, his smile returning.

"Really! As you wish my dear! I'll go tell the good news to our friends and you start packing! We leave tonight!"

He teleported away and she sighed, shaking her head. Then she trotted outside to inform her animal friends that she would be taking a vacation for a few days.

When she stepped outside she gasped again, her eyes widening. Sitting in her backyard was a giant feeder, with different buttons along the front. Each button had a picture of an animal on it, the containers holding specific food for each one.

A smile spread across her face as she flew up to the bright, red ribbon and read the tag.

_Just in case I managed to get you to say yes-D_

She laughed and started making preparations for her trip.

* * *

><p>Turns out it hadn't been hard for Discord to convince the other five mares, plus Spike to accompany him. They were all feeling drained from their duties and agreed that it was a splendid idea.<p>

Not to mention they were all excited to see the show and had expressed their enthusiasm accordingly.

Discord lounged across the train seat and stuck his claw in his ear.

"I still can't hear that well. Celestia, who knew mares could shriek so loud?" He muttered and Fluttershy giggled, being the closest to him.

"We're just excited to be given a chance to see the performance. It's supposed to be breath-taking!" She said, her eyes lighting up and Discord was caught in the spell.

He felt his cheeks warming as he took in her radiant beauty. He felt his heart speed up and silently groaned. This was getting ridiculous, he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for much longer…maybe this trip hadn't been such a grand idea.

He glanced at her again and watched as she talked excitedly with the girls, planning all the things they wanted to see.

He smiled again at her growing excitement, he found that he wanted to give her anything she wished on this trip.  
>"But how are we possibly going to do all this in only seven days? That's a lot even for a super planner like me." Twilight said and Spike laughed, until she shot him a glare.<p>

"Well…we can always cut out some things…" Fluttershy whispered and Discord snorted, getting their attentions.

"Aren't we forgetting something here girls?" He asked and they all looked at one another confused. He tapped his claws, waiting for them to figure out what they were missing. It was Fluttershy that finally got it and she jumped at him, catching him off guard.

He managed to catch her in time as she laughed against his chest. He blushed as her nose nuzzled his fur.

"Discord girls! We're forgetting that he'll be with us! We won't lose any time traveling!"

He chuckled as dawning flashed across the group and they all began to laugh.

"Wow, can't believe ah forgot that…" Applejack said, laughing and Rainbow shrugged.

"Well it's not like we're exactly used to having his flank around…no offense…"

"None taken…Just consider me your personal chauffeur on this trip." He said as he placed a black, driver's hat on his head and grinned. The girls laughed again and he smiled, beginning to relax as his claws absent mindedly stroked something soft.

"Um…Discord…y-you c-can let me u-up now…" A soft voice whispered and he flushed crimson as he realized he was still holding Fluttershy and stroking her mane.

"Whoopsie!" He joked as he let go of her and she returned to her seat, hiding the blush on her own cheeks.

He didn't notice her flushing as he slapped himself and mentally kicked his own flank.

_Way to go genius! Keep this up and they're sure to notice how you feel in no time!_

He sighed in defeat as he watched the group converse. He still felt like an outsider at times, even though they were all friends now, he wasn't completely apart of the group.

He eyes fell on Fluttershy again and he felt his heart lighten. At least with her things were different. He didn't have to feel like he needed to watch his step all the time. She was much more forgiving than the others.

Never judging him and letting him be himself whenever they were together. She laughed at his antics and made him smile in turn. He soon found it was a lot more fun to have somepony laughing along with him.

_Probably why I'm foolishly falling in love with her…_

He groaned again at the thought and shut his eyes. His heart would soar whenever she smiled sweetly at him and would race when he got the chance to hold her.

But even in his delusional mind he knew it was all pointless. She was this sweet, innocent mare who was more beautiful than any creature had a right to be. And what was he?

He glanced at his reflection in the window, looking over his mismatched body and sighed. Nothing more than a forgotten monster…

He had no chance of her ever giving him her heart…

He looked at her and she caught his stare, a small blush creeping into her cheeks before she smiled at him. He returned her smile as his heart pounded against his rib cage.

He had to be the biggest fool around…because no matter how hopeless it was…

_I still love her…_

* * *

><p>"Wow~" They all said in unison as they looked up at the expanding city of Las Pegasus. They smiled as they took in the beautiful lights of the city as the sun set.<p>

"So what shall we do first?" Twilight asked and all the others began to shout suggestions. Discord laughed and snapped his fingers. Their mouths were zipped shut and they glared at him.

He held out his hands and made his suggestion,

"How about we do the only fair thing?" Again he snapped his fingers and seven identical straws appeared in his claws. At the same time the mares' mouths unzipped.

"Longest straw goes first and shortest straw goes last…all agreed?"

They nodded and moved forward to pull their straw. When Twilight reached him, she smirked up at him.

"What a _logical_ solution Discord."

He blanched and glared at her.

"I should wash your mouth out." He snapped his fingers and a bar of soap appeared. When she started to complain it flew into her mouth.

Her eyes widened and it took a second for her brain to register that the bar was actually candy and Discord was laughing at her.

After they had all pulled their straw the order was decided. It would go-Pinkie, Rarity, Spike AJ, Fluttershy,Twilight, and last was Rainbow.

"Good now that we have all that settled let's go enjoy the sights!" Twilight shouted and the others laughed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Discord snapped the camera one last time, taking a photo of him and Fluttershy. He smiled as he pulled away from her and she returned his smile.<p>

"Alright girls! Now for the best part of the night! It's finally my turn to choose something and I found the perfect thing!" Rainbow said as she held out a flyer.

Twilight, with a sleeping Spike on her back, looked over at the flyer. She frowned and looked at Rainbow.

"Rainbow that's to a new club opening…"

"Well duh…Come on girls, let's go!"

"We'll have to drop Spike off at the hotel first, he's too young for such an-uh-establishment." Rarity said as she looked over the flyer too.

Rainbow shrugged,

"No problem. Of course Discord could always just…"

"Way ahead of you." He snapped his fingers and the dragon flashed back to the hotel room.

"Wait! What if he wakes up and doesn't know where we are and starts panicking?" Twilight shouted. Discord rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again.

"There mother hen, smooth your feathers. He now has a note on where we'll be, a bucket of gems and a mountain of comics to appease him."

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. She looked back at Rainbow and then down at the flyer.

"I'm still not so sure about this Rainbow…what if we get into some kind of trouble?"

"What can happen? We're with the Princess of Magic-"

"Friendship…"

"You know what I mean, no pony can do magic like you. Plus we have the Lord of Chaos with us. Who's stupid enough to try and mess with this team?"

"S-she does h-have a point Twilight…Discord is the best bodyguard you could ask for." Fluttershy whispered and Discord appeared in front of them dressed fully in black, complete with sunglasses and an earpiece.

"All clear on this side…let's move the packages…" He spoke into his sleeve and then a copies of Discord picked up each mare, threw them over their shoulders and moved off towards the club.

The original Discord chuckled as he brought up the rear and listened to the mares scream to be put down.

Finally Rainbow sighed and gave up. She looked over to Twilight and grinned.

"It was my turn anyways."

Twilight snorted and whispered back.

"If anything happens it's your fault."

"Oh please. You worry too much Twi. It's just a few drinks and some music. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Famous last words always spoken before things turn! Okay so that's the beginning of this story! Sorry it took so long for the first chapter, but I was going to do it all in one-shot. However with all that my brain started to add on to this, it would have been about 12,000 words and that's WAY too long for a one-shot so instead it will be split into a multi-chapter story! So anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, if you did not that's okay.<strong>

**If this is not something for you then no worries cause I understand that this is a parody and those don't always turn out great…I'm rambling…okay so let me know what you think!**


	2. Just One More

**Okay everyone here's chapter two! Sorry for the long wait with this chapter, I'm hoping to start getting them out faster. But unfortunately, I have taken a step backwards in my cold and now feel ten times worse than I did. I started ch 3 but it probably won't be out for a couple weeks, who knows. MAYBE I can get this out faster, since I am using my sick days for the next two days and hopefully can kick this cold completely. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! **

* * *

><p>The girls and Discord stood in line, looking up at the flashing lights of the new club. Discord felt a shiver run down his back and turned his head to the side.<p>

He caught the glares of several ponies before they turned away. He sighed and turned back to his friends. He shouldn't be surprised that he was getting so many looks, but that didn't make it hurt less.

He liked it better when he didn't care what others thought of him, but that Discord was gone and wouldn't be returning. He glanced down at Fluttershy.

_Not now that I accept how I feel._

"I don't know Rainbow…I'm starting to have some second thoughts again." Twilight said as she looked around the crowd of ponies also waiting to be allowed in.

Rainbow rolled her eyes as she hovered above the group.

"Come on Twi, there's nothing to be worried about. This is going to be awesome!" Rainbow shouted, getting the attention of several ponies nearby.

Discord felt something press against his leg and glanced down. Fluttershy was right against him and he could see she was shivering.

He leaned down to all fours and whispered into her ear,

"Hey Flutters, are you okay?"

She hid behind her mane and shook her head,

"There are so many ponies here. I-I didn't realize…" She whimpered and he felt a tug in his chest.

He put his claws on her head to get her attention. She looked up and he took a moment to admire her teal eyes. Then he grinned at her and was happy when she smiled back.

"Don't worry. If you want, I'll be here for you. I won't leave you for anything…I promise."

A blush spread across her cheeks and he felt an answering heat rise in his own face. Then her smile widened and she gave him the cutest stare.

"Thank you Discord. I'd love that very much."

His heart nearly stopped at the sheer beauty radiating off her at that moment. He was in so much trouble when it came to this mare.

* * *

><p>The group finally made it inside and pushed their way through the crowd. They found a table set in the back corner that was large enough to fit all of them.<p>

As soon as they took their seats a tall, stallion unicorn with a dazzling, red coat made his way over to them.

He smiled brightly as he greeted all the mares,

"Welcome! I am the club's owner, Charmin Devil. It is such an honor to have the Elements of Harmony, especially the Princess of Magic-"

"Friendship…" Twilight muttered, but Charmin didn't seem to hear as he continued.

"Please, if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask. My staff will be more than happy to serve each of you." He bowed and when he rose back up his eyes met Fluttershy's and he stopped.

A blush crept into his cheeks and Discord felt his hackles rise.

"Why…you must be Miss Fluttershy. Rumors of your natural beauty had reached my ears but..." He lifted her hoof with his own and Fluttershy's ears fell back as her face turned a deep red.

"I never imagined that they could be so wrong…Your beauty outshines any words that could hope to describe it. Please, would you honor me with a dance? I would love to get a chance to know more about you."

By the end of his speech Fluttershy's entire face was beat red, the girls were all smiling, and Discord was scratching grooves into the table with how hard his claws were digging into the wood.

His teeth were grinding down so hard he could feel them smoothing out of their points.

_He has to the count of three to let her go or I will rip his horn off…without magic…_

Fluttershy seemed to pull out of her embarrassment enough to speak.

"Oh…um…th-thank you…but…um…oh dear…that's very kind of you, but…" She stopped and looked at her friends. They were all nodding excitedly, encouraging her to accept his offer.

She whimpered and looked back at Discord and only he read the plea in her gaze.

_'Help me!'_

He felt a sudden rush of relief as he saw that Fluttershy was anything but interested in the handsome stallion. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, getting Charmin's attention.

He put his paw to his head and said in his most pitiful voice,

"Oh woe is me! But I'm afraid that dear, sweet Fluttershy will not be able to accompany you tonight!"

"What?" The other five shouted, glaring at him, none noticing Fluttershy's sigh of relief. He nodded and leaned closer to the stallion, who was irritating him as he was holding Fluttershy's hoof still.

"I'm afraid that my dearest friend has already agreed to stay by my side all night. You see, I still don't do well in large crowds and we wouldn't want…" He stared down at the stallion's hoof and growled lightly so only the other male could hear.

"Any accidents to occur in your lovely new place…now would we?" He met the stallion's eyes and the message was clear, at least between the two it was. Discord was stating his claim and the other male knew better than to challenge the Lord of Chaos. At least not at this time, he figured there may be a chance to meet the young mare again.

He quickly dropped Fluttershy's hoof and bowed again.

"Ah what a shame my dear. Perhaps there will be a chance to talk another night. How long are you in town for?"

"Seven days. We're all here to see Circus de Selle Francais at the end of the week." Rarity answered for her friend, batting her own lashes at the stallion.

Charmin Devil nodded and grinned at the group.

"Of course, such a lovely show. I am sure that you will all enjoy it immensely. For tonight please enjoy my club. Everything is on the house tonight."  
>"Oh no! We couldn't possibly…" Twilight started, but Charmin held up his hoof and smiled at Fluttershy again.<p>

"Nonsense. You honor me with your presence and it's the least I can do. Remember, if there is anything…" He grabbed Fluttershy's hoof again and placed a gentle kiss on it, causing Discord to growl again. Only this time Applejack heard it too.

"And I do mean anything…feel free to ask the staff or myself. Enjoy the night ladies." He nodded and moved off, disappearing into the crowd.

Fluttershy sighed in relief again and turned to Discord as she whispered,

"Thank you…"

He smiled in response, only for it to fall as Rarity shrieked at him.

"What was that? Here was a perfect gentlecolt being nice to Fluttershy and you had to go and ruin things. Hopefully your rude behavior won't cause him to change his mind."

Discord had to bite his tongue to keep from responding and revealing more than he wanted to.

Luckily for him, and surprisingly, Rainbow came to his rescue.

"Calm down Rarity! Come on let's focus back on the reason we came here." She waved to a passing mare and the waitress brought them a tray with seven tall glasses.

Each had a similar green liquid in it.

"Uh…what is that?" Applejack asked and groaned as she realized that Pinkie had already downed her own glass and was licking her lips.

"It's delicious! You'll love it AJ! It tastes like apples!" Pinkie grinned and the waitress chuckled.

"Yes, it should as it is a green apple martini. It is the club's specialty, but I should warn you…"

"Wow! This is surprisingly good!" Rainbow shouted as she drank her glass down. The others each reached for their glasses.

"Yes, but like I was saying you really should…" The mare tried again, but was once more interrupted.

"Hmm, this is quite impressive. Mighty close to what our cider taste like, except with green apples over red." Applejack said as she sniffed her drink.

"The tartness of the green apples make for a sharper taste…but really I should…"

"Hey! Be sure to keep these coming! They're great and just what we need to take away the stress of the last few months. Everypony ready for round two?" Rainbow said and the others nodded, completely ignoring the irritated look on the waitress' face.

The mare sighed and moved off to bring them more drinks, muttering under her breath.

"Fine…find out the hard way."

* * *

><p>After about seven rounds of the drinks the group was starting to seriously feel the effects. Pinkie was out on the dance floor with a blushing Rarity by her side, both dancing crazily.<p>

Twilight was giggling uncontrollably. Rainbow and AJ were arm wrestling and each time one of them lost they took a sip of their eighth glasses.

Fluttershy had a cute blush on her face as she leaned against Discord's side and hiccupped every few moments. Even Discord was feeling very relaxed as he drank another of the apple martinis.

"D-hic-Discord?" Fluttershy whispered and he glanced down to stare into her amazing eyes. He felt his face warm even more as she smiled up at him.

"Yes my dear?"

"Thank you for-hic-excuse me…for suggesting this…we all…r-really needed it. It was so sweet…" She rubbed her head against his arm until she had somehow wiggled under it and was against his chest.

His heart began to dance the samba in his chest as his mind shut down, the fog of the drinks creeping in on him.

"Fl-Fluttershy…there's something that I…"  
>"Okie dokie lokie! Who's ready for more!?" Pinkie shouted as she ran to the group, Rarity trotting behind her, although a little off center.<p>

Discord shook his head as he regained a hold of himself. Pinkie signaled a passing mare, who brought them another tray of drinks.

"A toast! To an unexpectedly wonderful night." Pinkie raised her glass and the others raised their own glasses and smiled.

"Agreed! We would all still be stressing away the day if this had not fallen into our laps. So, to an amazing night and a fun week."

"And to Discord, who arranged it all." Fluttershy whispered and the others responded,

"To Discord! Cheers!" Before clinking glasses. Discord grinned and clinked his own glass with the others.

"Thanks girls…but it was nothing. I just couldn't handle the boredom anymore."

Pinkie drank down her glass and then her ear twitched.

"Oh! Rarity come on I love this song!"

"Oh, I don't know Pinkie, I think…" She didn't get to finish as Pinkie dragged her to the dance floor once more.

The others chuckled and drank their own glasses. Before they had even finished the whole drinks, Rainbow waved over another tray. Now Discord was starting to notice his friends' behaviors and their red cheeks.

"Girls, I-and I can't believe I'm the one saying this-think it's time to slow down. You can't handle nearly as much as I can and even I'm starting to feel the effects of this stuff." He warned and Applejack narrowed her eyes and grinned at him.

"Was that a challenge? I believe that nopony can out drink me."

"Ha! What about that cider contest that I totally wiped the floor with you?" Rainbow grinned and AJ lightly punched her in the arm.

"Care to put your boasting to the test? How 'bout it guys? A friendly drinking contest between the five-"

"Seven! We're back and want to join in!" Pinkie said as she bounced into her seat.

"Okay, seven of us?" The mares quickly accepted, he was shocked that even Fluttershy readily agreed.

He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I think I'll sit this out. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you girls and I can't do that if I'm inebriated as well."

"Chicken! Thought you said that you could handle more than us? Come on Discord, what are you scared of?" Rainbow teased and he narrowed his eyes.

"The Lord of Chaos is not afraid of anything!"  
>"Prove it!" Rainbow and AJ said in unison and pushed a drink towards him. He grinned and picked it up. He tipped it towards them and said,<p>

"Hope you take defeat well."

The girls laughed and grabbed their own drinks. Discord shrugged and began to gulp down his own drink.

_Oh well…one more won't hurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I'm sorry if this chapter was not as great as the first one. I hope you will stick around with this story though to see how it all turns out.<strong>

**A/N just as a funny note, I am having such a hard time writing this and am constanly having to press the back space lol. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**


	3. We Did What?

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, my cold put me out of writing for the past few weeks. Now that my cold is lessening to just a small cough I'm back and determined to get my current projects done! So, anyways, in this chapter we wake up after one crazy night of partying. So please as always enjoy and let me know what you think.**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Twilight began to stir as the sun's rays managed to pierce through the curtains in her room. Moaning as she tried to rise and her head felt ten times heavier than usual.<p>

The door to her room creaked, the sound drove home the nails in her head. She cracked open her eye to see a purple figure walking towards her with a tray.

She opened both her eyes and watched as Spike set the tray next to her. She eyed the red drink suspiciously and mumbled,

"What is that?"

Spike frowned at her and handed over the drink.

"It's a quick relief to hangovers. I wrote to Princess Cadence and asked her opinion on the quickest cure."

"Cadence? Why not Celestia?" Twilight asked as she sniffed the drink and scrunched up her muzzle. Spike raised an eyebrow at her and deadpanned.

"Did you want Celestia to know about this Twi?"

Twilight blushed and giggled, only to grimace at the pounding in her head. Spike lifted the glass towards her again.

"Drink. It will help."

She obliged him and felt the sting in her head ease. It didn't vanish completely, but the concoction did help dull the pain. She looked around her room and gasped.

The room was a complete mess and she tried to remember how that had happened. She turned to Spike as he started picking up thrown items and replacing them where they belonged.

"Um…Spike…what…what happened last night?" She asked, dreading the answer. Spike turned to look back at her and shrugged.

"I'm not completely sure. All I know is that I woke up when you stumbled into the room and began to knock stuff over as you tried to get into bed. I was going to ask you what happened last night after you guys left me here?"

She frowned and tried to remember as she finished the drink. She sighed and shook her head.

"All I remember is Rainbow and AJ challenging Discord to a drinking contest and the rest of us joining in. After that it's a blank."

Spike laughed and she glared at him.

"Sorry Twilight. It's just…imagining you willingly agreeing to such a contest." He continued to laugh and fell over holding his stomach.

Twilight rolled her eyes and muttered,

"It didn't help that I was already a bit tipsy."

She looked at her drink and chuckled, getting Spike's attention.

"I think you should make five…no six, more of these. Who knows how the others are feeling after last night. Do you know what happened to them?"

Spike took her tray and shook his head.

"Nope. I didn't hear anything from the others, just you when you came in here. I'll start making those drinks and go to each of their rooms-"

"Actually, why don't you call their rooms and we can have breakfast in the parlor? That way we can all see what we remember of last night."

Spike nodded and went to do what she suggested. Twilight continued to sip on the drink Spike had made for her and tried to remember what had happened the night before.

"Hopefully the others will have an easier time than me…" Then on an afterthought she grimaced,

"And hopefully we didn't do anything too crazy last night."

* * *

><p>Rarity pulled the covers further over her head as the sound continued to assault her pounding head. She hoped that if she ignored the irritating sound long enough the thing would disappear.<p>

She grumbled and winced as the pounding in her head increased.

"A lady should never partake in such horrid activities…and now I know why." She whined softly to herself as the ringing once more filled the room.

She sighed and wiggled out from under her covers and looked about for the source of the ringing. As she spotted the phone another unexpected surprise showed itself.

"Turn off the alarm mom…Saturday…there is no school…"

Rarity's pupils shrank to the size of pins as a foreleg was wrapped around her and a warm body snuggled closer to her back.

Her eye twitched once and then she opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Applejack both woke up startled at the sound of the sudden scream. Rainbow was laying on the floor and Applejack had been half hanging off her bed.<p>

Both jumped up at the sound and instantly regretted it. Not only were their heads pounding from the drinks they had consumed, but they both noticed several other sore points on their bodies.

Rainbow felt an unusual pain in her side and noticed a large bruise as well as a cut on her lower lip.

Applejack's back felt as if she had spent the whole day bucking the orchard by herself. It was wound so tight and the muscles screamed in agony. She also reached up and flinched as her hoof brushed her cheek.

The two mares met each other's eyes and frowned.

"What happened last night?" They asked at the same time.

The both jumped as they heard a ring fill the room. It was Applejack who went to answer.

"Hello? Oh Spike…I'm in her room…I don't know but…I'll explain later…Breakfast? Sounds heavenly right now, we'll be right over." She hung up the phone and turned to Rainbow who was wincing as she rubbed her side.

"Come on partner. Breakfast in Twilight's room. Maybe we can clear up some of the blanks between all of us."

Rainbow nodded and looked about the room and groaned.

"Probably best if we're not here when housekeeping shows up."

Applejack then took inventory of the overturned furniture and the mess the two of them had clearly made. She covered her face with her hat and muttered,

"Yeah, probably right 'bout that."

* * *

><p>Twilight waited for her friends to show up. Thanks to Spike's drink, her headache had almost disappeared and he assured her that the food would help even more.<p>

Spike had ordered room service and the bell pony had brought over a feast fit for any Canterlot party. Twilight drank some warm tea as she waited for the group to show up.

There was a quick knock on the door and then it opened to show Rarity, looking rather worse for wear and Pinkie. Both had stoic faces, which on Rarity didn't look that strange, but on Pinkie…

"Hi girls…um…is everything…"

The two walked to the other couch and sat next to each other. Neither moved for a while and neither chose to speak. Twilight stared at the two and wondered what was going on. She was about to ask when Spike called her over.

As she walked over to the dragon Rarity glanced at Pinkie and whispered,

"Let us never speak of this again…agreed?"

Pinkie blushed and made the Pinkie Promise motions.

"Agreed."

Twilight went up to Spike, who looked rather worried.

"What's wrong Spike?"

"I can't get through to either Discord or Fluttershy. Neither are picking up…Normally I wouldn't think too much of it, but…well with the way you're all-"

"So where's the grub? I could eat all of Sugar Cube Corner right now!"

The two turned as Rainbow and Applejack came through the door. Twilight gasped and momentarily forgot what Spike had been telling her.

"Oh sweet Celestia! What happened to you two?" She asked as she took in both her friends' bruised up bodies.

Applejack shrugged as she winced her way onto a couch.

"Not sure…we were hoping one of you could remember how this happened?"

Rainbow took a seat next to AJ, a plate of food already in her hooves. Spike sighed and left briefly to fetch the drinks he had made for the group.

Each mare took one of the glasses as he passed by with the tray, leaving just two of the drinks. This reminded Twilight of what she and Spike had been discussing.

"Did any of you pass by Fluttershy or Discord on your way here?"

The others shook their heads and Twilight frowned. She turned to Spike,

"Try their rooms one more time. If they don't respond we'll go over and check on them personally."

Spike nodded and left to make the calls as Twilight joined her friends.

None spoke at first, each taking the time to drink their cures first. Finally Rainbow broke the silence.

"So any ideas on what happened last night?"

They all looked at one another and hung their heads. Twilight sighed,

"So none of us remember what happened? Well, then maybe we can find clues based off of this morning. All I know from Spike is that I stumbled into my room and made a small mess before passing out in bed."

Applejack swallowed the last of her drink and glanced at Rainbow,

"If I had to fathom a guess about us…I'd say in our drunk stupor we got into some kind of fight. Since we're the only ones bruised up and were in the same room this mornin' it makes sense."

Rainbow nodded as she thought of it and grinned. She punched Applejack in the arm and then quickly apologized when AJ flinched in pain.

"Sorry…yeah if I had to guess that sounds right. It's not like that would be the first time one of our wrestling matches got out of hand." Rainbow winked at AJ who blushed to the surprise of the others. However AJ quickly diverted the conversation before the others could ask.

"What about you Rarity, Pinkie? Did either of you notice something strange when you woke up?"

Rarity's white coat turned a charming shade of red as she choked on her drink. She quickly shook her head and stammered,

"N-no! I mean…O-other than a sl-slight mess…w-what about you P-Pinkie?"

Pinkie looked at Rarity and her ears fell back and her pretty pink coat turned a bright shade of red. She glanced at Rarity and the two quickly looked away, now both were bright red.

When the two continued to fidget in awkward silence, the others began to wonder at their expressions. However it didn't take long for one of the others to put two and two together.

"Oh…" Applejack whispered.

"My…" Rainbow said as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Sweet Celestia!" Twilight finished as the two mares turned a mortified shade of red.

Spike returned just at that moment and glanced around at all their shocked faces.

"Uh…did I miss something?" He whispered.

Rarity shook herself out of her embarrassment and said,

"W-we can't know for sure that…that Pinkie…that she and I…I mean…just because…oh Pinkie help me out!"

Pinkie thought about it as she scratched her head.

"Yeah…I mean just because we woke up in bed together and got all snuggly…well that doesn't mean that we…Although…we were really not ourselves last night. Rarity had more to drink than ever before…and I was so into the party that I didn't pay-"

"Pinkie, how is this helping?" Rarity shrieked which stopped Pinkie's ramble and she giggled.

"Ooppsie…Well, I guess there's really no way of knowing what happened between us last night."

Rarity covered her face and groaned again. Twilight gave a nervous laugh and waved her hoof,

"Maybe it was just a sleep over, like we've had in the past. I mean…It's not like Pinkie or Rarity like mares…not like there's a problem with that it's just that we know you two don't right. So nothing could have happened!"

Rarity brightened at that and regained some of her composure.

"That's right! I mean I'm only attracted to stallions so there's no way I would go after a mare. No matter that I wasn't thinking clearly last night."

She turned and smiled brightly at Pinkie, who in turn was blushing again. Rarity noticed the blush and her smile fell a bit.

"Pinkie darling…what's wrong? We figured out that there's no way you and I-"

"I never said I didn't like…mares…" Pinkie muttered as she blushed more. Once more the others' mouths fell open in shock. They all looked at Pinkie waiting for their friend to explain further.

Pinkie giggled nervously, as was her habit.

"Well, I was planning on telling you girls eventually. The topic just never came up. You see, I'm attracted to both stallions and mares. To me, love is love…no matter who it's between. Right girls?"

Twilight smiled,

"That's true…but now we really don't know what happened last night."

Pinkie's hair deflated once more and she turned tear stained eyes to Rarity.

"I'm sorry Rarity…I think…I think I may have…taken advantage of you last night. I-I…I've had a small crush on you ever since we were fillies. You were always the prettiest mare in town…but I didn't want to ruin our friendship…looks like I went and did that anyways…after last night how can…how can you ever forgive…" Pinkie covered her eyes with her hooves as she began to sob.

Her tears were full of such sorrow and pain that it pierced through her friends. Pinkie cried and knew that she would lose a friend after today. Her hair deflated completely at the thought.

She gasped when her hooves were pulled away from her tearful eyes. She was even more surprised when she saw it was Rarity smiling at her and holding her hooves.

"Pinkie Pie. You and I have been friends for almost seven years now. Although I am flattered that you thought so highly from me over all these years, I'm afraid that I just don't feel the same."

"I know…and I understand if now you don't-"

"Pinkie…Even though I don't feel that way…doesn't mean that our friendship has changed."

Pinkie brightened slightly, she sniffled and slowly smiled.

"You mean…you still want to be my friend?"

Rarity wrapped Pinkie in a hug and nodded.

"Friends forever. Cross my heart and hope to fly…stick a cupcake in my eye." Rarity whispered and Pinkie's hair returned to its bouncy self. The others sighed in relief that the awkward moment between the two had passed.

Pinkie pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes clear of tears. She frowned,

"But…what about last night?"

Rarity held up her hoof.

"A momentary lapse of judgment on both our parts. Let us never speak of it again and go back to the way things were before. Agreed?"

Pinkie smiled and nodded with her returned energy.

"Okie dokie lokie!"

Spike cleared his throat and the five mares turned to look at him. He was standing with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face.

"Oh sorry Spike, we-uh-got distracted." Twilight said and the others chuckled. Twilight was so grateful that her friends were all back to normal. Then her eyes widened as she realized one of her friends was still missing.

"Did you get through to Fluttershy or Discord?" She asked and Spike frowned.

"That's what I've been waiting to tell you. I couldn't get through either of their rooms, so I called the front desk to ask if they saw them at all last night. They did and they told me where they were. Twilight we've got big trouble!"

Rainbow swallowed the food she had been shoveling into her mouth and groaned.

"Oh don't tell me. Discord went on some chaotic rampage through the town and now there's a mob outside with pitchforks and torches?"

The others looked at her and she shrugged,

"It could happen."

Spike smacked his face and waved his arms to get their attentions.

"This is worse than that! Discord and-"

"What could possibly be worse than Discord causing trouble in the city that we have to clean up?" Twilight asked.

"He and-"

"Oh! Oh! That would be just like the time Rarity went all crazy and turned Ponyville into this shiny Utopia in her eyes, but we were all like AH!" Pinkie said and Rarity pouted at her. Pinkie laughed and hugged her around her neck.

"Oh, but you were a very **_cute_** psycho pony! Probably the cutest there ever was." She added and Rarity laughed.

"Why thank you…I think…was that a compliment?"

"In Pinkie's universe, yes." Applejack laughed.

Spike lost all his patience and shouted.

"Spike calm down. I'm sure it can't be that bad if it has nothing to do with Discord causing trouble."

"He's caused trouble alright…like I said…Big trouble." He muttered.

* * *

><p>He growled as he finally started to come to. He instantly wished that he would fall back into the peaceful blackness he had just risen from. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of how much he'd had to drink.<p>

"I should have known better…even the Lord of Chaos has his limits." Discord growled again as the inside of his head seemed to turn into bongos. He wished he could just snap away the headache.

He didn't dare try and use magic right now, not in his condition. Who knew what mayhem would occur when he wasn't in full control of his power. Even when he was, his magic was unpredictable.

So instead he slowly forced himself to sit up in bed and raised his eagle claw to his head.

It was then that he looked around his room and realized it was not the same as before. This one was much larger and had a different feel to it. This one was more…more…

_Romantic? Now what kind of prank did those mares pull on me in my inebriation?_

He thought to himself as he continued to survey the room. His ear twitched as a soft sigh to his left drifted through the air.

All the remaining color in his fur vanished. He slowly turned his head over to the side the sound had come from.

There, peeking out from under the black coverlet was a strand of _very_ familiar rose hair. He swallowed and reached out a shaky claw to gently pull back the blanket.

_No…there's no way I…Not even as drunk as I was…please Celestia, grant me this one wish…tell me I didn't…_

The cover fell from his cold claws as a sleeping Fluttershy was revealed. Discord stumbled back and fell out of the bed. He groaned and crawled up so he was leaning against the bed, staring open jawed at the still sleeping mare. She had her back to him, but he could tell from her even breathing that he hadn't woken her.

"Okay…okay…calm down… there's no reason to believe that just because she's here…that the two of you…" He whispered and had to covered his mouth as she stretched in her sleep. He sat there waiting for her to awaken.

She didn't, but she did roll over so that she was facing him now. His eyes fell to the object hanging around her neck.

His breathing became very ragged as he looked at the shining ring that was hanging from the chain around the mare's neck.

_Oh sweet heavens…I couldn't have…we didn't get…_

He glanced down at his own claws, afraid of what he would see. Sure enough, sitting on his talon, taunting him with how much trouble he had caused, was a gold wedding band.

"When they find out what I did…" He whispered as he fell back onto the floor, slowly saying his goodbyes to the world.

"I'm dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter three! Sorry for the long wait again, but I'm going to try and get back into my usual schedule of writing to get the chapters out faster. However, I'm not sure how that's going to work out, but I will try my best. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Also sorry if the edit is really sloppy, I didn't want to make you wait any longer on the chapter so as soon as I finished I glanced over it and posted it up.<strong>


End file.
